How to be Yourself Prologue
by SuperSpectra123
Summary: Its yours (Amielia) and your weapon partners (Faral) first day at the DWMA! But what happens when you encounter a strange boy named Black Star who wishes to fight you before you can even enter the building? btw, this is a Reader x Death the Kid fanfiction ;D


Amielia is pronounced A-meal-ee-a :3

Faral is pronounced Fair-all :3

Hope you enjoy this story ^^

* * *

**Prologue: Enter the DWMA**

A battle on the first day?

Sunlight streamed through your bedroom window, causing everything to glow in a warm golden way. You stretch a little, and smile. Today is going to be a nice day, you could feel it. But first, you wanted to sleep in a couple more hours.

You started to drift off into the warmth of your bed, your body tangled in your (f/c) sheets. A small smile on your face as you relax and let the blankness wash over you. Nothing could ruin this morning.

Except the screaming weapon partner that came flying into your room...

"HEY AMIELIA, WAKE UP!" Faral yelled as he shook you with his strong hands. You groan and burrow underneath the safety of your covers, trying to escape back into your dream world.

"Come on Ames! We are going to be late!" He yelled again and yanked your blanket off of you. BIG mistake.

"Faral no!" You shrieked and grabbed a pillow to cover yourself. "GAA! What the hell are you wearing!?" He squeaked and through his head back, blood spraying from his nose.

You were wearing a purple bra with cute green plaid box-cut underwear. Your face was burning red and embarrassment rushed inside of you.

"Faral! You know it gets very hot at night, its the only way I can sleep comfortable! Why would you run into my room like this and steal my sheets? Oh man this is very embarrassing" You cried and threw a shoe at his head.

"OUCH! Ok ok I'm sorry! Just hurry and get dressed or we will be late for school" He scoffed and stomped out of the room. Realization hit you like a smack to the face when you eyed the calendar hanging on your bedroom wall.

Today is you and Faral's first day at the Death Weapon Miester Academy, or DWMA for short. Excitement bubbled up inside you as you rushed around your room to get dressed.

Finally, you admired yourself in the mirror. You were wearing a cute (f/c) shirt with sleeves that hung off your shoulders. A plaid (f/c) ruffled skirt, mix matched long socks and arm socks. And sandals. You tied one side of your hair into a pony tail, whilst the other side would hang down. Over all, a very cute and unique look.

You ran into the kitchen and was greeted the smell of burnt bacon and eggs (considering you can burn eggs)

"Looks like Faral is cooking again..." You muttered to yourself and saw him serving up "breakfast". You sat down at the table, trying not to gag from the smell.

"Eat up Ames! I made this especially for you so you better like it!" He smirked as he dropped a plate in front of you. His emerald green eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief. You laugh nervously and scratch the back of your head. "Y-yeah I'm sure I'll like it!" You squeaked and eyed the bacon in fear. Faral was definitely famous for his "bacon". Once it goes in, it only takes 5 minutes for it to come spewing out.

"Umm.. hey, could you go get my jacket Far? I wanna go soon" You ask your weapon partner with begging blue eyes. A look of uncertainty crossed his face for a moment before he left the kitchen to your room. Quickly, you empty your plate in the garbage can and scarf down a power bar instead.

Faral came back into the room with your black jacket, a look of pride on his face when he saw your empty plate. "Geez you must of been hungry" He laughed, tossing your hoodie to you as he opened the front door. Smiling nervously, you nodded in agreement and followed him out the door. Today is going to be one heck of a day...

_Time skip~ At the entrance of the DWMA... (listen to "In His Mind" from Soul Eater while reading this part xD it will add to the feel lol watch?v=PwoWFOpHQHY )_

"Wow! This place is HUGE!" Faral said as he took in the giant academy. You smiled as you stepped next to him. As your gaze traveled up the huge building, something caught your attention.

"Hey Faral, what's that?" you asked and pointed at what looked like a person standing on the tip of one of the cones that decorated the building. You could here the faint shouting of a kid coming from up there.. but you couldn't really make out what they were saying.

"Heh.. I don't know, but it sounds like he is challenging us.." Faral replied as he made his way up the steps. Faral had incredible hearing, he could hear a twig snap from a miles away if he concentrated enough.

You gasp in shock and ran to catch up with your weapon partner. "W-what!? A fight already!? But we haven't even stepped inside the building yet!" You cried nervously. Just then, the person jumped off the cone and landed in front of you and Faral, a sly grin on his face.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! NO ONE WILL PASS INTO THIS BUILDING UNLESS THEY CAN GET PASS ME!" The kid cackled and started laughing like an idiot. He had blue spiked hair, green eyes, and a strong build. He had a star tattoo on his right shoulder.

A sweat drop appeared on the side of your head, and you looked at him with a confused expression. Faral just smirked at the boys immature attitude.

"Uhh.. Hello there, My name is Amielia, and this is my weapon partner, Faral. We are new students here at the academy" You politely introduced Faral and yourself to Black Star. He stopped laughing and glared at you, which made you gulp uneasily.

"Of course I already know that! Everyone has been talking about you guys for the past week! You two have been stealing my spotlight, and now I will teach you a lesson not to mess with a big star like me!" He growled and brought his arms up into a fighting position. A dangerous grin on his face.

"Is this guy for real?" Faral muttered to you and you shrugged. "...We arnt looking for any trouble sir, we are going to be late if we stay any longer, I'm sorry but we will being leaving now. Come on Faral" You said calmly and grabbed your weapon partner's hand, dragging him past a now angry Black Star.

You only made it a few steps before Faral quickly pushed you aside, and a blurred figure shot past you. You realized it was that lunatic Black Star, he had attacked you!

He turned and faced you, an angry expression on his face. "Don't you DARE walk away from me, coward!" He spat and prepared for another attack. You saw there was no getting out of this, and you would have to fight this guy. It wasn't any use trying to convince him to stop, you could feel his determination within his soul wave length. But you knew that it was worth making one more attempt at stopping the fight.

"Please Black Star, we don't have time for this, and I'm sure you don't want to be late to class too right? Couldn't we settle this after school?" You pressed, but Black Star only charged at you again, forcing you to jump out of the way.

Grunting in annoyance, you landed next to Faral, who was already in position for a fight. A look passed between you two, and he nodded. He transformed into a black bow with a silver string and landed neatly in your hand. Faral had two forms he could take. One was a bow that shot out compressed arrows of yours and his soul wave length. The other form was a long, black battle sword with red gems incrusted in it, with a silver handle.

"I'm deeply sorry kid, but you brought this on yourself. Now I have no choice but to beat you!" You growled at the blue haired kid. He only laughed mockingly. "Oh please! I don't even have MY weapon partner with me, but I still will kick your skinny ass, girly!" He cackled.

You closed your eyes for a moment, deciding if this was the right choice before bringing your bow up to the side of your face, pulling back the sting, and aiming for the boy.

You opened your eyes, and let go of the string.

* * *

End of the Prologue :D


End file.
